Simply stated, the major goal of this work is to apply specialized chemical, instrumental, and mathematical concepts to problems in clinical chemistry in order to maximize the quality and quantity of useful information in each experiment and to minimize the time and effort involved. One phase of the project is an extension of earlier work and involves the development of a computer controlled multichannel analyzer and the associated chemistry procedures to go with it. Other computer controlled instrumentation, designed for non-routine applications, will be used in conjunction with statistically validated optimization methods to accelerate the development of optimal analysis procedures. Special attention will be given to kinetic methods which reduce the analysis time for slow reactions. Another major phase of the project represents a new direction and involves the application of novel multichannel photometric detectors and special mathematical concepts to several types of simultaneous analyses on multicomponent mixtures. Preliminary work, using very simple procedures, has demonstrated conclusively that sodium, potassium and lithium can be resolved in mixtures using flame photometry with a single sensor. It is probable that the technique can be extended to ten or more components using flame emission, atomic absorption and/or atomic fluorescence spectroscopy. A more exciting possibility involves the use of these detectors as sensors in liquid chromatography. There are many potential modes of operation with the most general one being a single detector yielding absorption data at several hundred wavelengths throughout the U.V. (and visible) region for each of several chromatographic columns operating in parallel. Several special procedures aimed at providing more information and/or reducing analysis times will be suggested. All phases of this work will make extensive use of our on-line computer capability.